Dawn of a Gray Millennium
by Oh joyous spoon
Summary: Allen Walker is a girl, an exorcist, and soon to be Noah. The Order will use her, and then betray her by selling her to the highest bidder in her last mission. Fem!allen x Tyki
1. Chapter 1 Obsessive Much

Disclaimer: Not mine, obviously.

Yeah, D. Gray-Man! I just have to write one fict for this series. Well, I have no idea what is going on in the last few chapters of D. Gray-Man, so this follows up to when Allen begins to turn into a Noah. Also I don't know why I like to write gender bender. I think it's because I find it ha-ha-hilarious...so this may just turn out to be one chapter. It's 3 A.M. so maybe I should rethink about posting this...Damn too late. This chapter is mostly from Tyki's point of view. Rated M, because of Tyki Mikk

* * *

Chapter 1: Obsessive Much

She was in front of him again. Practically close enough to touch. If only he could lift his hand in a gentle manner, maybe then she wouldn't have to jump away. A large butterfly appeared at his fingertips, and Tyki waved it at the girl. Wasn't this gentle enough? A butterfly never harmed anyone. The smirk on Tyki's lips grew as the girl's eyes widened. She obviously remembered what had happened when he had struck one of his Tease into her heart. Just thinking about that time made him shiver in delight. Only Allen Walker could do that to him. Well, also large copious amounts of blood.

Tyki watched as she swung a large sword with her one hand at a level three Akuma. It was hard to tell who was winning, but she would no doubt win. There was another exorcist passed out on the ground, her friends with the boots. Lenalee if he could recall her name correctly. Tyki would have already killed her by now, but he knew that Walker would never forgive him if he did.

The look on Allen Walker's face was fierce as she continued to fight. Tyki loved watching her eyes. But he always wanted more. Something a little more wicked. Whenever he joined in the fight, he had a bad habit of tearing clothes. He really couldn't help it though. It was only a bit of fun. Harmless really. Plus what business did she have wearing men's clothing? He was actually doing her a favor by ruining her trousers and vest. Maybe then she'd get a decent skirt like her friend.

They were fighting outside an abandoned church for the innocence that was hidden in one of the marbled mausoleums. It took a bit longer but Allen defeated the Akuma by severing it through the center. She nearly collapsed to the ground once her sword reverted back into an arm, and then she staggered towards the white marbled mausoleum. She had to lean against the doors for it to open. Perhaps she had forgotten him as she entered the mausoleum by herself. But he easily pushed her against a stone coffin. She grunted when her stomach hit the cool surface.

Tyki used his weight to hold her down and he grabbed her left hand to stop her from invoking her innocence. "Seriously Tyki. Over a dead man's grave? That's even low for you." She glared up at him, and Tyki laughed.

"I think it's the perfect setting," Tyki nuzzled into the back of her neck. Her hair tickled his nose. He breathed in deeply. "I've been thinking about it all night."

"Of course you have, you creep. Get off of me." She tried to squirm away but Tyki held her in place. She began to stiffen when she felt his right hand graze her side, inching along her thin waist. "Don't make me angry." Her voice was close to a growl. Tyki sighed and stopped the progress of his hand. He didn't get up though.

He leaned close to her ear and whispered, "I can open your eyes to pleasures that would have you panting and begging me for more." Again his hand began to move slowly down her back. He used his ability to go through her clothes and feel her skin. She felt smooth and warm under his fingertips. His lips were at her neck. In a slow motion, he licked the shell of her ear. She shivered, and for a second Tyki wondered if this was actually working. "You'll cry out-"

Suddenly her head thrust back hitting his forehead. He stumbled back away from her.

"Damn it, I almost bit my tongue."

"Then you shouldn't have had it out in the first place. That's so gross." Allen got up and rubbed alongside her neck with her sleeve. "This isn't funny. Why do you have to do this every time we meet?" Tyki frowned at the girl.

"Well I think it's obvious." He looked at her and his frown lowered. "You do know what sex is, right?"

Immediately she blushed with a scowl. "You're just as bad as my master."

Tyki's smile returned. "That sounds really kinky. Hey I have a good idea, I could be your-"

In a quick motion she picked up a rock and threw it at him. "Finish that sentence and you'll be missing an eye." Tyki lifted his hands palms out. "You're wasting my time, I just want the Innocence."

"I think it's in the coffin if that's any help," Tyki said cheerfully. She glared back at him. There wasn't anything in the mausoleum except for the coffin. She began to push against the lid, but it was one of the heavy ones, and after her battle her arms looked pretty tired. Still she would rather do it herself and get this over with, then ask him for anything. Tyki walked over and actually sat on top of it. "Need a hand?" He asked. She crossed her arms.

"Maybe for starters you could get off the coffin." Tyki smiled and just phased his hand through the marble top.

"Wait for it," Tyki muttered, "and here!" He thrust out his hand, in his grasp was a skull. "Oops, sorry." Tyki said and dropped the skull on the ground. It cracked when it fell.

"You have no respect for the dead," Allen sighed.

"Nor for the living," Tyki chimed in with a grin. "But you, you're worth more to me alive than dead. Which is saying a lot, shojo." His hand went back into the coffin. "In fact, how about dinner later? My treat. And then maybe we can go to a nice inn."

"I eat more than ten grown men, Tyki." Allen said with a shrug. "I doubt you could afford me."

Tyki laughed. "Then we can skip the dinner and go right to the main course."

"You're impossible," Allen muttered.

"Not even for this?" Tyki asked in a teasing manner as he pulled out the Innocence. She made a move to grab it, but he held it close. "Like I said, it would be like ecstasy if you just let me have you."

Allen's eyes moved from the innocence to Tyki's eyes. Tyki bit his bottom lip as he saw how pure she looked, like untouched show. She was light and something dark and twisted wanted him to corrupt her. "You know I can't. The Order would never allow it."

"I believe your master had his way with women. I'm sure your God would forgive you just this once," Tyki practically purred as he leaned closer to her.

"I'm not a sinner. Not like you." It was as if his insides stopped functioning like a human and turned into a monster. Like his very cells were warping. He had to grip his hand from striking her. It took a second but he pushed down the monster at the back of his thoughts. He smiled tenderly at the girl.

"We are more alike than you think. The Noah inside of you would agree. Soon you will hate humans as much as I do."

"Never," Allen looked stricken. He liked it when she was filled with fear. It only took one mention of the Noah that would soon take her over. It fed a hunger inside of him.

"And then you will embrace me, and I'd have my way with you again and again, and you'll like it." He grinned at her.

"I'm nothing like you." She whispered. If Tyki had a cigarette he would have put one in his mouth. Even if he was sounding harsh, she had to accept that it would happen if she liked it or not. Too soon her wavering eyes returned to normal, and Tyki's fun would end. "I've told you before, Tyki, you can't tempt me. Try all you want, but I'd only do something like that as husband and wife. So frankly, why don't you chase some other girl, because we will never happen." Tyki looked at her bored.

"Shojo, you might as well have some fun while you can, your time is ticking."

Allen held out her hand. "Yeah, so don't waste any more of my time and give me the innocence."

"So boring," Tyki grumbled. "The things I'd do-"

"Crown clown," Tyki grabbed her arm before she could finish.

"You really think you can take me on now?" Tyki asked her as he pulled her against his chest and then twisted her hand behind her back so that she would have to arch against him. "Cause I won't play nice."

"Give me the Innocence." She glared at him, and the Noah inside of him wanted to crush the girl's Innocence.

Tyki gripped her tighter and her face winced in pain. "That's all you ever say, Shojo. You're like the Order's brainless dog. Once they have no use for you, you'll be buried deep in some ditch."

"Let go of me!" Her eyes gleamed silver in the low light, and he desired them just like the exorcist buttons he snatched from his victims. Her foot lifted, ready to kick him, so instead he dropped her. She landed on her butt.

"You're pathetic." Tyki said as he stepped around her. "They already know what you are." He was almost out the door, but she stumbled to her feet.

"Please give it to me, Tyki." Something in her tone of voice made him stop and look back at her. It was soft and so different than the harsh tone she normally spoke with him. It reminded him of what being human was like. He smirked at her and was about to just say no, but there was something almost desperate in her eyes. "Please, Tyki." He hesitated for a moment before putting his free hand over his face. He had to admit, those words from her mouth made his pulse go a little faster.

"I'll consider it if you kiss me." Her face fell and Tyki wasn't surprised that she wouldn't. He had been joking about the offer, but still her refusal irked him. Maybe he really was wasting his time with her. He should just try to kill her again. It would probably be a bigger thrill than just using her body.

"Okay," she said quietly. Tyki's eyes widened. Her face was incredibly pale, but still her eyes were endearingly determined. Tyki smirked. Maybe he should do this more often. The smirk didn't leave as she took some hesitant steps closer to him. She was so short, Tyki had to lean down. Now that their faces were close, Allen grimaced. She lifted her head and barely touched his lips before stepping back. "There," she said.

"You're kidding right?" Tyki asked her, clearly not amused. "That wasn't anything."

"What?" Allen frowned. "A deal's a deal." Tyki wondered, not for the first time, if she really was just a kid and that maybe he shouldn't be trying to pursue her. But then, Tyki didn't care about morals, so he quickly reached over to her and took his chance.

Her lips were just as he imagined them to be. She gasped in shock and Tyki took her breath away too as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. It didn't matter that she tasted like copper, probably blood from her earlier fight. He loved it all the more and groaned. His fingers dug into the back of her hair and he pushed her into him. Too soon she broke away from him and put a hand to her mouth. Her whole face was turning pink. "You bit me," she said in disbelief.

Tyki grinned, "And that, shojo, is a kiss." He dangled the innocence out for her, and when she reached to claim it, Tyki quickly lifted his hand away and stepped back from her. "Did you really think I'd give you this, what with the war and everything?" The shock on her face was too amusing.

"What?"

"I lied." Tyki hummed in delight, "oh, don't give me that look".

"But..." Allen's eyebrows furrowed and she chewed on her bottom lip. When her eyes met his in a glare it sent a shiver through him. "You're the worst."

Tyki lifted his hat and nodded minutely. "Till next time, shojo," Tyki said and blew her a kiss. She'd probably beat herself up for this later, which made Tyki all the more delighted.

The kiss had been oh so good, and Tyki was sure that he would be seeing more of her soon.

* * *

I was going to publish this under a different account, but then I thought why bother. Honestly I just love Tyki so much, he's so out there and awesome with the extra hot crazy sauce, and the male characters are just so much more interesting than the female ones...so this just sprung out of me. Ugh. That was why I wrote Harmony Lives. If you like this I can continue, because I do have a plot in mind, really. Honestly...maybe?


	2. Chapter 2 Tougher Than Leather

**Dawn of a Gray Millennium**

Chapter 2: Tougher than Leather Cut in Two

Just to clarify, the story loosely follows the manga and with some changes, such as the whole Link thing and the Headquarters being destroyed. In this point in the story Cross has disappeared. I'm sticking with Allen as her name- which will be explained later.

* * *

The Noah was gone. Allen sighed as she again brought a hand to her bottom lip, which to her annoyance was already beginning to swell. She still felt dirty even after wiping her mouth. Allen should have known that he would take advantage over the situation, but she had been so eager to get the innocence. There was some truth in what Tyki Mikk had said about the Black Order. Ever since her master had revealed that she was the host of the 14th Noah, she had been getting strange looks. They were granting her to continue her status as an exorcist, but she didn't know for how much longer. She had to get the Innocence at any cost and prove her loyalty. How else could she show that it was still her?

Allen slowly walked out of the mausoleum and crossed the graveyard where Lenalee was. She had to hold back the creeping sorrow as she passed the crumbled remains of the finder that she had failed to protect. Komui had been sure that this was supposed to be an easy mission. No Level three Akumas, and especially no Noah. But of course he showed up. Allen got to her knees and gently shook Lenalee. "Hey, Lenalee," Allen said. Lenalee opened her eyes and gasped. When she moved to get up she winced and felt the back of her head.

"Ow. Allen-chan, are you okay?" Lenalee asked as she pulled Allen into a hug.

Allen smiled. "I'm okay. How's your head?"

Lenalee pulled her knees close to her body. "I don't know. I think I have a concussion. I'm sorry for leaving you there for a moment. Were you able to get it?"

Allen sighed and looked away from her searching gaze. "I really tried Lenalee. I really did."

They were silent for a moment. Failed missions with casualties were terrible burdens. It meant another life she could not save, and the guilt that would probably keep her up for a couple of days. "I'll bury Frank."

"I can help," Lenalee said, and Allen pulled the other girl up.

It took an hour, but eventually Frank the Finder had his own plot of dirt. She hadn't even known much about the man, and it hurt also that she was somewhat responsible. Lenalee gripped her hand tightly when they left.

On the return trip back to the European Branch, Lenalee mostly rested while Allen peered out the train window. Komui, as expected, latched onto Lenalee the moment that they arrived to deliver their report. There was something beyond the disappointment in Komui's eyes when he saw that they came back with nothing, that made Allen wonder if she was in trouble. Once it was established that his little sister was okay and she just needed a routine checkup, Komui turned to Allen.

"Allen, stay here a little longer." Allen nodded and smiled at Lenalee as she was sent to the infirmary. "You said there were two level three Akumas?"

"Yes," Allen said. She hadn't mentioned the Noah. Doing so would just complicate things, and saying that she had been tricked to kiss said Noah would not look too good in her position.

Komui sat at his cluttered desk and put his hands together. He had a serious expression now. "It's been getting worse. The Earl is making more Akuma every day, while our numbers are slowly taking its toll because of it. It had been a mistake just sending the two of you. If anything had happened to Lenalee..." Komui stood up suddenly. "Oh Lenalee!" He cried out. He was halfway out the door before he remembered Allen. "We need everyone we can, and that means you too. I am sorry Allen, but Howard Link will be assigned to you when he comes here in a few days."

"That's okay," Allen mumbled. The last time Link had been here was a couple weeks ago, after most of the charges for Allen had been set aside for the time being. Now that he was coming again meant that maybe sometime new was discovered about the 14th, or they had decided to do something about her. It made her uneasy. Staying with Link had been a headache since the man gave her little privacy. He would have slept in the same room as her, but Komui came to her rescue for that. "I can manage."

"Thanks Allen." The man had a strained look on his face. He saluted her before running off and calling Lenalee's name. Allen sighed before getting up to go to the cafeteria.

* * *

Kanda was alone in the training room. He had on a tight sleeveless black shirt and black pants. He was swinging Mugen in long graceful arches. His face twitched the moment Allen entered the room, but otherwise he ignored Allen.

"Oi, Kanda," Allen said.

It took a couple of long seconds till Kanda responded. "I'm busy, Miyoshi."

Normally Allen wouldn't seek Kanda out for anything, and especially not for a favor, but Allen wanted to practice sword fighting. The memory of the dead finder was fresh in her mind, and Allen needed practice. She still had some time before Link came too. She took off her vest and stretched her arms. "I want to train with you."

"No," Kanda said.

"Why not?"

Kanda turned and pointed Mugen at Allen. "Because you're not worth my time."

A vein pricked on Allen's forehead. "Oh really? I think you're asking for a fight, Bakanda."

"Che, you're too weak." Now she was mad.

"What? You want to die?" Allen cracked her knuckles. "Crown Clown activate." She drew the sword from her arm and wielded it in front of Kanda.

"Don't blame me if you get hurt." Kanda said. Allen flung herself at him and raised her sword high. Even though the Sword of Exorcism looked large and heavy, it was light in her arms so she was able to swing it fast. Kanda easily blocked her strike. "You could never win against me in a sword fight."

"I'm not here to win against you, Bakanda." She went at him from all angles, and he was able to deflect her easily. "Don't go easy on me."

Kanda jumped back and activated his own Innocence. "Fine, I guess I'll enjoy beating the shit out of you, Miyoshi." Kanda was quick on his feet and relentless. In the time it took a normal person to swing once, he could do it twice. Allen for the most part was just straining to keep up. Not only was he fast, but he put a lot of power behind his strikes. She was being pushed back. "You are at a disadvantage since you only have one arm to fight with. You're lucky I'm not using two swords."

Allen was beginning to sweat. She wished that she could wipe her brow. "Then use two swords."

"Che. Don't tell me what to do." Kanda frowned. "Your arm looks as slender as a girl's. Put some meat on it." This time Allen frowned. Sometimes she wondered if Kanda was really as dumb as he acted.

"Are you saying I'm as weak as a girl?" Allen glared at Kanda. She gripped her sword tighter and when she blocked him sparks flew.

Kanda changed his stance and Allen almost lost her balance. "You just need more force in your attacks, otherwise I could easily overpower you." Kanda used both his arms and his combined weight as he slashed into her. The force knocked her sword away and in a slick motion, Kanda swiped her shirt clean in half. He nearly broke her skin. "If this were a real fight, your insides would be on the floor...Wah?"

He was staring at her chest, and Allen looked down in alarm. She could see that the bandages that held her chest down where coming undone where Kanda had cut. "What was that for Bakanda?" Allen yelled and covered what best she could with one hand. Of course at her sudden movement, more of it came undone. Why did Kanda have to have such freaky good accuracy? He continued to stare at her with a dumb expression on his face. She was beginning to get embarrassed. Great, how was she supposed to put on her vest now with him gawking?

"You're a girl?" Kanda asked.

"What? You didn't know?" Allen asked. "Why do you think Lenalee, Lavi, and practically everyone here calls me Allen-chan?"

Now Kanda had the mind to look away. "I thought it was because you're a midget."

"Hah?" Allen couldn't believe how stupid he sounded.

"Well what do you expect me to think when you look like an old geezer?" Old Geezer? She had an impulse to attack him again. "It's not my fault you have a guy's name and wear men's clothing."

"I have my reasons for doing this." Allen turned around and uninvoked her Innocence. She used both of her arms to cover her breasts. "Fine, I won't blame you for being an idiot!" She jumped a little when something hit her back. It was Kanda's towel. She wrapped it snugly around her chest before turning his way. "Don't think I'll forgive you so easily."

"Che, whatever." Kanda said in a bored tone. "They were so small I didn't see anything, Miyoshi."

Allen made a fist with her hand. "That's supposed to make me feel better?" She had to get out of here before he made her even madder. She violently pulled on her vest over the towel and then removed the towel in order to fling it back at Kanda's head. He caught it before it could smack him. "Stupid, Bakanda." Allen yelled and stormed out.

She went and locked herself in her room till dinner which she ate her fill. She was glad that Kanda was nowhere to be seen, or else she would have punched him for that last insult. When she was nearly done, Lenalee came by and joined her. That at least calmed her enough to properly chew her food.

"Have you seen Kanda?" Lenalee asked her, and Allen coughed on her food.

"No, why?"

"Well he was meditating and he seemed pretty upset. I thought maybe you two fought."

"He's always angry. He's probably just constipated." Allen said between biting her dango.

"Or maybe he got sick. His face was a little red." Again Allen choked. Bakanda better not be thinking about anything weird.

"You okay, Allen-chan?"

"Yeah. Ah...Do you know when Lavi will get back?" Allen asked to change the subject.

"I think he's coming back in two days." So there was a chance that Lavi and Link would come back together. Lavi would train with her. Better than Bakanda.

"Good," Allen said. "I think I'll go to bed early. See you later Lenalee."

"Okay, good night."

In her room, Allen stayed up thinking about Mana. She couldn't stop the bad feeling knowing that Link was coming.

* * *

There was a light knocking at her door and Allen got off the ball she was balancing on. Her large breakfast was still in the process of digesting and Allen for the most part felt content. "Come in," Allen said and she wiped her face with a towel. Lenalee stepped through, but she didn't look as happy as she normally would. She gripped the door frame tightly and her brows were furrowed.

Allen understood. "They're here," Allen sighed.

"My brother, Link, and Lavi are in a meeting now. Komui asked me to get you," Lenalee said. Allen nodded her head and went to pull on a new shirt. Allen wasn't self-conscious anymore whether Lenalee saw her chest binding. The first time the other girl had seen it, she had wanted Allen to try some of her corsets. Those contraptions were even tighter than bindings and made it difficult to move. She hated them immediately.

Allen tossed her used shirt and scooped up a white blouse. "How's Lavi?" Allen asked. Lenalee smiled, but she still looked bothered.

"I don't know, he was really quiet." Allen frowned as she finished buttoning up.

"Okay, I'm ready," Allen said.

They walked together towards Komui's office at a slow pace. Before they reached the door, Lenalee stopped and turned to Allen.

"Allen-chan, I'm scared for you. Leverrier is a bad man, and I know you didn't do anything wrong."

"It's fine, I'll do what I have to do to continue being an exorcist." Allen attempted a small smile.

"That's part of what I'm worried about." Lenalee wiped her face with her sleeve. "Be careful."

Allen put a hand on her shoulder before knocking on the door and entering. The tension in the room was almost tangible. Komui sat at his desk. Lavi was leaning against the wall and Link looked as immaculate as ever in his pressed suit from where he stood across from Komui. Allen smiled at Lenalee one last time before shutting the door.

"Please sit down, Allen," Komui said. Allen sat on the couch and put her hands on her lap. No wonder Lenalee looked so distraught because everyone was tense. When she caught Lavi's eye, Lavi blinked before looking down. She could see his hands become fists. "As I've mentioned to you yesterday, Howard Link has come for you." Allen nodded her head and looked over at Link. The man's hands were behind his back and he had a stern expression.

"You are in a delicate position being the host of the 14th Noah, and by order from the Vatican you have been assigned a long term and high risk mission. Instead of watching you, Link has been assigned to prepare you for your next mission. You will leave tomorrow. The details are written here." Allen got up and took the folder in her hands. She flipped open the vanilla folder with growing trepidation. Her heart raced as she forced herself to read. After the first line she nearly dropped the folder.

"What is this?" Allen asked. She read the sentence over just to make sure she had gotten it right. "It says I'm supposed to marry a Lord. This isn't a mission, Komui."

Komui looked down at his hands. "I have just become informed of this matter, but a direct order from the Vatican isn't something easily negotiated."

"But how am I supposed to fight in the war then?" Allen asked. Didn't Komui yesterday just say that they needed her?

Link stepped closer to her and Allen had to look up at him as he spoke. "That's exactly the point, Allen Walker. You pose too much of a threat and continued battling may awaken the Noah inside of you. Failure to agree to this and further methods to accommodate you might not be so welcoming. I expect you to pack your things and make necessary arrangements."

Allen stood silent for a few seconds as she gripped the folder in her hands. "So I have no choice?" She asked.

"Leverrier half expects you to fight this. If you do, then they will place you under his command." Link said. Lavi cursed under his breath.

"If I agree to this, will I remain an exorcist?"

"You will still be classified as an exorcist," Link said. Allen shut the folder and put it under her arm. It took a great amount of her will power but she composed her face as best she could.

"And when this mission is over, I can...get a divorce?" Allen asked.

"If your behavior is exemplary, the church will grant an exception for you." Allen looked at the two dots on Link's forehead instead of his eyes.

She hated this, but she didn't want to give them a reason to lock her up. She would make sure there was a way that she could still be in the war, and if she said yes, it would appease them for now. She kept in mind that they hadn't ordered her to sleep with anyone. Allen was sure she could scare whatever man they threw at her once she activated her arm.

She grit her teeth before nodding her head. "Tell the inspector that I will comply for now."

"Wise decision, Allen Walker," Link said. Allen kept her face cool as she took her leave. She would read the folder later, but right now she had to be strong enough to smile. Lenalee would be waiting for her.

* * *

End of Ch 2


	3. Chapter 3 Thicker than Blood

**Dawn of a Gray Millennium**

Chapter 3: Ties are Thicker than Blood

I ended up drawing the cover image, but I'm not so sure about how Tyki looks...I'll keep it for now, but may change it.

* * *

Telling Lenalee had been harder than she thought it would. Not only did Allen have to comfort the girl, but her own horror over the situation. Of course, Lenalee could tell that part of her mask was slipping. On Lenalee's insistence, they read the folder together. But reading it made it feel all the more real and inevitable. Some of the content annoyed her. One part said that since she was meant to go into high society, she strictly had to wear dresses. Another was that she was supposed to send bi-weekly reports in. This she would fabricate. She was sure no one wanted to read three pages of her talking about teas, ribbons, or whatever nonsense high class women wrote about.

"This says nothing about the man you will be forced to be with," Lenalee said. Allen shuddered. Forced was exactly right.

"Frankly, I don't want to know. In my mind I picture the worst thing possible, and I'm sure that whatever I'm thinking it will be ten times worse in reality." Thinking how much people hated her in the Black Order, she wouldn't be surprised if it was someone three times her age. They probably wanted to humiliate her.

"You sure there isn't something that my brother can do?" Lenalee asked.

Allen shrugged. "This is a direct order from his commanders. Plus I don't think he would allow me to go if it was really that bad." Lenalee pouted her lips. "The other option would be to become Leverrier's subject."

Lenalee's eyes widened in vivid fear. She was about to say something more but there was a knock on the door. Allen and Lenalee stared at each other before looking at the door. This was Lenalee's room, so she got up and went over to see who it was. "Hi, Lenalee. Have you seen Allen-chan?" Lavi asked. Lenalee looked back at Allen and Lavi poked his head in.

Lavi still looked tense, but he smiled. "Yo," he said and lifted his hand. "Mind if I come in?"

Allen patted the space beside her on the floor and Lavi walked into the room. Spread in front of where Allen sat were the papers explaining her so called mission. Lavi plopped down next to her and scratched his red hair as he looked at Allen nervously. "I'm really sorry about this Allen-chan," Lavi said. Lenalee came over as well and sat with her legs under her. "I was there part of the time that they were discussing it, and it really made me sick. Since I was an observer, I couldn't exactly say anything. But I really had wanted to smack them with my Iron Hammer."

"Lavi, it's not your fault. Please don't feel guilty," Allen said.

Lavi rubbed his nose with a hand and sighed. "But, honestly it could have been worse. You must absolutely not say anything about this, but I think you should know. Do you want to hear more?"

Allen nodded her head. Lavi looked at Lenalee briefly before speaking. "Another plan was for the Noah in you to have been drawn out and experimented on. The idea was to see what kind of weakness you could have and whether they could control it. If that didn't work, then the Noah would be disposed of or imprisoned till death." Lenalee put a hand over her mouth and she closed her eyes. "There has been a long history of human experimentation within the Order, hasn't there?"

Lenalee wiped her eyes. "They would do it too," she said. "I remember how horrible it can be." Allen gripped her hands tightly. How many people had they experimented on? Would they really be crazy enough to try to awaken the Noah? The 14th wasn't something easily controlled. If the Noah in her took over, then her mind would be consumed. There would be no more Allen Walker.

"Well I guess it's a good thing I agreed then," the words sounded bitter.

Lavi winced minutely and put his hand over hers.

"How bout we go to Jerry and get some dango?" Lavi asked, he was in the process of pulling her up already. He also gathered all the pages and put them in the folder. "Just the two of us."

Lenalee looked like she was about to protest but Lavi made a quick move that Allen didn't quite catch. "Ne, how bout it?"

"Okay," Allen said as Lavi led her out of the room. "I'll catch up with you Lenalee."

"K." Lenalee waved.

After a couple halls, Allen realized that they weren't heading towards the cafeteria. "Where are you heading Lavi?" Allen asked. Lavi sighed.

"There's one last thing I want to tell you, but definitely not in front of anybody," Lavi said. "Come on." Allen noticed that he took her back to her own room, and Allen opened the door for them. He locked it when it shut. Without a care he went over to her bed and fell down on it. "Man it has been a terrible week," he said and dragged his hands over his face. Allen walked over to him and he sat up. Now that she was staring at him he looked uncomfortable.

"Maybe you'll want to sit, it's kind of difficult to listen to," Lavi said. Allen frowned and sat next to him. "Allen-chan," Lavi said, and hesitated a moment longer before speaking. "Having a war is expensive, and while there are hefty donations, maintaining different headquarter branches and finding people willing to be part of the war is a lot of money. Apparently with the upper class, being associated with the Church and funding the war is popular. Now having their own apostle of God is something else entirely. The Church hadn't thought of giving you up till someone made a suggestion of your worth. No one had taken him seriously, but when he further inquired to nobles about how much they would spend to have a young, pretty exorcist as a wife, it became apparent a lot of men were interested. Word spread, and someone made an offer that even the Vatican could not refuse."

By now, Allen felt light headed. "Originally, I didn't want to tell you, but..." Lavi turned to her now and pulled her into his arms. He lightly touched the back of her head. "But when I thought that you were soon to be forced to marry a man who had bought you, I thought it's too cruel. Why did it have to be you? You're better than them, all of them. I-I could."

"Lavi..." Allen said, she pulled away from his chest to look into his one visible eye. "Thank you for telling me." This wasn't what he wanted to hear and again he brought her closer. She had to admit, it felt nice to be held when so many people feared her and wouldn't get close.

"Why aren't you angry?" he asked, "I hate them."

"I am angry, but it will cause everybody more pain if I refuse."

"So you think it's easier to do this if you are sacrificing yourself?" Lavi's voice was a harsh whisper against her ear. Allen didn't respond as she felt the way his chest rose against her. It was soothed her own racing heart. "That's not okay. Really it's not."

"Lavi, I am an exorcist. I'm prepared to-"

"Screw the Church. I'm talking about you and not your duty." Allen felt Lavi's hand lower on her back. He moved his face closer to hers. "You know, I thought maybe it would be easier if your first time was with someone who cared for you."

First time? Understanding dawned on her and she blushed. "Wa-wait a second."

"I'm not supposed to have personal relationships with others, but I can't deny that you are one of my closest friends and it hurts to think about what will happen to you. That I might not ever see you again. Just this once I can't stay quiet in the crowd. If I can just do something for you...I would." The offer was sweet in an odd kind of way. She was becoming even more light headed and she tightened her arms around him.

Maybe in another time, where there was no such thing as Akuma or the war, then maybe she could have been happy in the arms of someone like him. Lavi was amazing in his own right. Thinking about that made her feel warm and pained at the same time. "Just your words enough give me strength," Allen said. "Thank you."

He took a deep breath. "You'll be okay then?"

"Yeah. I won't let a sleazy bastard touch me." Even though she would have liked to be embraced longer, she pulled away from his arms.

Lavi laughed. "Hah. It's him I should be worried for, right." Allen laughed, then let slip the face she reserved when she was destroying someone in a game of poker. "I guess I was just making up stuff in my head."

A few seconds later, the tense mood returned. Allen sighed. "Will you be coming with me tomorrow?"

"Sorry, I wasn't invited." Lavi shoved his hands in his pockets. He wasn't smiling anymore.

"What about the- the wedding day?" Lavi frowned and looked at the floor. "Oh. Then I'll see if I can invite some people, maybe they'll allow that." She wasn't too sure. But she thought that if she wasn't alone then maybe it would be okay. Or maybe it would be harder.

"Yeah, maybe," Lavi said. He then got up and smiled. "This time for real let's go get dango."

"Of course."

* * *

For most of the day, Allen spent in her room organizing her belongings. She didn't know how long she would be away for, so just in case she packed all of her circus things, and some of her favorite clothes. She had told Lenalee and Lavi that she was packing till dinner, but really she just wanted to be alone to collect her thoughts. To tell each member at headquarters would be exhausting, and Allen didn't want to have to say goodbye. Not yet at least.

She sat on her bed and looked down at her one suitcase. Would it be a year? Two years? Would she ever come back? No. She would be back in the war in no time. There was no way that she could sit and wait when her friends were fighting. The Black Order would realize their mistake and call her back in, she was sure of it.

"_They won't_." Allen grit her teeth as a voice flitted through her mind. She looked over to the window and saw a shadowy like figure. The features were becoming more distinct. There was a wide smile. "_You had your chance_."

"Shut up," she said loudly. It laughed in response. "Shite."

"_Not needed...not wanted_."

"I said shut up!" She threw a pillow at the window, and put her hands over her ears. "You don't know anything."

"Y_ou'll be gone for good_."

She didn't have to hear this. She stood up and took a step. She couldn't just sit here and wait, she needed to move. Allen left her room and ran down the hall. This was all wrong. She didn't want to be alone, especially when all of her friends were here. She had to spend as much time as she could with them. Allen stopped abruptly thinking about where they could be. Lavi would be in the library. She ran there to find the area empty. Lenalee might be with her brother? Her feet pounded in the hall and strangely she didn't pass anyone. No one was in Komui's office either.

None of the science department members were anywhere. In one last effort, Allen ran to the training room, expecting to find Kanda. She barged into an empty room. She panted for a moment and leaned against the door frame. "Where is everyone?" She blinked, keeping the moisture from her eyes. There was one last place. Could it be possible that everyone was eating at the same time? Allen ran faster as she made it across the building to the cafeteria.

Without stopping, she pushed open both doors with her two arms. Her eyes widened when she saw so many people staring back at her. "What's going on?" The words came out in shallow pants.

"Allen-chan you're too early, I was just about to get you," Lavi said with a wave. He was standing on a table and in his hands there was part of a banner. It read: We'll Miss You! Come Home Soon Allen.

She looked around and everyone was there. "You guys..." Allen mumbled.

"3, 2, 1!" Lenalee yelled.

"Surprise!" The crowd yelled.

Allen covered her eyes with her arm. She took a couple of steadying breaths. They cared about her, and she wasn't alone. She could feel a hiccup coming, and she swallowed hard. She would join the fight with them soon, and she'd protect them. "Thank you." She wiped her eyes and uncovered her face. "Thank you, I'll miss everybody too!"

Johnny ran up to her and hugged her first. She smiled at the science officer who had a deep red flush over his face. "I have a present for you," he muttered before stepping back. There were a few cat calls from the other science department members and Johnny became even redder. "Here," he said and passed her a small bag. "It's a couple of batches of reviving tonics for you to drink when you're tired. Sorry I didn't have a lot of time to come up with something".

"It's perfect. Thanks Johnny," Allen said. Johnny grinned and bowed his head. Other people came up to her and gave her gifts. She had to put everything down on a table. Miranda gave her candy, Komui gave her a potion that she was sure to not touch, Krory gave her a potted plant, and there were more that she didn't have the time to open.

She was more than surprised. Lavi came up to her and put an arm around her shoulder. "It was Lenalee's idea," Lavi said in a low voice. "We didn't tell anyone the mission details. Only that it's top secret and long term."

Allen nodded her head. "Thanks Lavi," she said.

He stepped back to take off his red scarf, and then wrapped it around Allen's shoulders. "It's not exactly a gift, but I thought it would look good on you."

Allen smiled, and thanked him again. He steered them over to Lenalee who was trying to get Kanda to stop frowning. When Kanda looked at Allen his frown deepened. They still hadn't said anything since their training mishap from the other day. It looked like he was about to leave when Lenalee put a hand on his shoulder and then stepped over to Allen. Lavi took his arm away as Lenalee hugged Allen for a few long seconds.

"I was too busy setting up, I didn't think about getting a present," Lenalee pouted.

"Lenalee, this is more than I could ever ask for," Allen said. Lenalee smiled before hugging her.

"I don't ever want to let you go," Lenalee said.

"Che," Kanda said, "it's just a mission." Lenalee shot Kanda a look which made him scowl.

"Fine, sorry about yesterday, Miyoshi," Kanda said. "I really didn't see anything."

Allen lifted a white eyebrow. "Geez, Kanda. I guess I'll let it slide as long as you never mention it again."

"Huh? What, what? What did I miss?" Lavi whined like a five year old kid. "It sounds good, tell me!"

"It's nothing, Lavi," Allen said. She shot Kanda a glare, and Kanda just rolled his eyes.

"Aw. Come on. Tell me Yuuuu~!" Lavi went over to Kanda.

"Shut up, I told you never to call me that, baka!" Kanda got up with a slight red face. "It's too loud here, I'm going." Lenalee looked annoyed, but Allen waved her hand.

"Thanks for coming, Bakanda," Allen said.

"Che, whatever," Kanda said and got up to leave before he could be pestered by Lavi any longer. Lavi went back to them with a pout, but cheered up in a second.

"I hope Jerry's done preparing everything," Lavi said. Allen perked up after hearing that. "I'll go check up on him."

Lenalee leaned against Allen and she sighed. "There are too many men here, right?" Allen looked over at Lenalee and shrugged.

"I'm too much of a tomboy, Lenalee," Allen said.

"No Allen-chan, you're really kind. I'll miss that too."

There in her heart she could feel the need to stay here. To be where she belonged and had a purpose. Because she would be forced to go, she had to keep this memory close to her. She was never going to forget any of them. She needed them if she was ever going to stay as herself. "I'm an exorcist, and I always will be one. You'll see me in no time."

Lenalee smiled at her and nodded.

"Jerry's finished it!" Lavi yelled from within the kitchen. A second later a white giant cake the size of a person was rolled in. Followed that were mountains of food. The smell of cooked meats and spices filled her nose and Allen's stomach growled loudly in response. Lenalee laughed. "You get the first slice Allen-chan."

Allen went over and Lavi handed her a thick slice. She took a large bite in front of everyone. The vanilla cream was rich and the warmth melted in her mouth. "It's so good!" Allen said and scooped the rest in her mouth. Her friends laughed and took their own plates.

As Allen grabbed more food, she couldn't help but look back at the towering white cake that was slowly being consumed. Maybe in a few days there would be another just like this. She caught Link's eye as he had three slices on his plate. He sat alone and was the only one she didn't talk to. Allen turned away from him. She had to stop thinking about tomorrow; otherwise she wouldn't be able to smile right.

She laughed and joked and celebrated, but the night passed quicker than she thought possible.

One thing she managed was to say goodbye to everyone without crying. In the morning, she hugged her friends and promised that she would see them again soon. Link went first through one of the Ark's gateways, and Allen smiled at Lavi, Lenalee, Johnny, and Komui as she walked with confident strides into the gateway with her suitcase and everyone's gifts.

* * *

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4 Till Death us do Part

**Dawn of a Gray Millennium**

Chapter 4: Till Death us do Part

* * *

Allen stared at the pasta and bread rolls on her untouched plate. Across from her, Link sat eating a chocolate cake. They had gotten back from Rome and had two separate rooms where they dropped off their luggage. Allen picked up her fork and swirled the noodles before pushing it against her plate and leaning away.

"You'll need your energy for tomorrow," Link said.

Allen slumped in her chair. "I think I'd rather pass out." Maybe then they would cancel the wedding. She had no appetite since her departure from the church in Rome. Meeting some of the higher officials had been taxing. How could they smile at her, and yet treat her like something sinful? No one had touched her, and they addressed Link the entire time. No wonder Lavi disliked them.

One of the nuns had also gotten into her suitcase and had replaced all of her trousers and vests with long dresses. Currently she was wearing a stiff yellow frock with long sleeves.

"Eat, Walker," Link said.

Allen glared at Link. She lifted the plate to her face and in less than ten seconds the pasta was gone. The bread rolls were next. Link didn't remark about how she was eating, but she practically knew what he was thinking. The Black Order could try to make her into a lady, but Allen wouldn't act the part. She would make sure the fool who had wanted her for a wife would send her back.

"Get me six more plates," Allen said. "And three steaks. Oh wait, and two of everything else they have on the menu."

Link sighed and called the waiter over. She hoped the church would regret letting her eat as much as she wanted when they got the bill for her meal.

The next morning, Allen had just finished washing up when she heard a thunderous knock. She quickly opened the door and stared up at a curvaceous woman with curly blond hair. In her hands was a long white dress. "Allen Walker, right?" the woman had a deep low voice, and Allen nodded her head. "Madame Winslow at your service!" The woman pushed past the girl and carefully placed the dress on the bed. Allen closed the door.

"Are you the one who is going to help me get ready?" Allen asked.

"Yeah, kid, and you're in luck. I'm going to make sure that your man won't be able to hold back from ravaging you when I'm done."

"What?" Allen folded her arms. This was the person the church wanted to help her get ready? "Please don't. I'd rather you draw a fake mustache on me than that."

Madame Winslow picked up her head as she laughed. "They told me you might be trouble, but they didn't tell me you would be cute. I have strict orders, sister, for one blushing bride." She put a hand on her hip and looked Allen up and down. Her eyes were sharp with thick black eyeliner, and her lips were wine red. She smiled at Allen. "You'll be my masterpiece."

Allen gulped.

"Come here my pretty," Madame Winslow beckoned her over with emerald fingernails.

"God, save me," Allen muttered before she went over to the woman. Madame Winslow grabbed her left arm first and examined the black hand further as she pushed up the sleeve.

"Could be worse," she said as she ran a hand over the black skin. "Some men dig tattoos, you know. And that star on your face can be covered up." Allen frowned.

"I'd rather if you didn't touch it," Allen said.

"Let's see what else I'll have to fix up. Take off the dress." Allen stood there awkwardly.

"Can't I just change into the stupid wedding dress and be done with this?"

Madam Winslow scoffed and spun Allen around. She yanked the zipper down from the back of her dress and Allen jumped in shock. "You're not going to make this easy for me," she sighed.

Allen faced the woman. It took her a few seconds but she stepped out of her dress. "Well, this can't be worse than one of Komui's exams." The woman just smiled.

In the course of two hours, Allen was plucked and waxed. Her chest bindings were replaced with a sheer garment, much like a night dress, and over that was a cream corset. The lacing was pulled tight and it was impossible to breathe deeply. Her makeup was set, and her hair was too short to do much to, but it was partially pinned up with pearls. On her neck was an expensive pearl necklace that glistened in the morning light. The wedding dress was laced at the back and had a deep neckline. With the help of the corset, the top of her breasts were visible.

Allen looked down the front of her dress. "Don't you think this is too revealing?"

"The groom picked it out," Madam Winslow said. "He has good taste."

Allen wondered how they could have possibly gotten the dress altered to her size in time. The Black Order must have sent in her measurements. She felt her arm and brushed against the soft white lace that covered her. It felt too expensive.

"I bet I look ridiculous," Allen said.

"Nonsense," Madame Winslow said, "I must say, I was a little worried myself, but you turned out better than I hoped. I'm so glad I got the job. Now when everyone talks about you, they will know that Madame Winslow has a magic touch." She brought a small mirror to Allen's face. "See."

Allen had to admit, that she did look pretty. But beyond that, she didn't care. She didn't want to look good.

"So everyone will talk about me?"

"Absolutely. It's not every day that Minister Kamelot's only brother gets married. I haven't seen him myself, but it's been said that he is handsome." Madame Winslow laughed behind her hand and winked at Allen. "Very handsome in fact."

"Kamelot? I know I've heard that somewhere," Allen said. For some inexplicable reason, Allen shivered. Hadn't that been Road's last name? Or was it something else?

"Everyone in London knows of the Kamelot's. They are rich and well in high society. Oh it's like a fairy tale; you the poor girl and him, a rich handsome Lord."

Allen would have sighed, but the corset was much too tight to do that. "Why is it that you know more about this marriage than I do?" Madame Winslow pulled out a pink bottle from her handbag.

"Close your eyes, dear." Allen did so, and she felt a mist of a flowery scent blow across her face and neck. "I know because I was hired by Minister Kamelot." Allen's eyes opened, and a white gauzy veil spilled from the top of her head.

"Now we're done."

* * *

Allen rode with Link in a plain white carriage. She hadn't eaten breakfast that morning, but that was probably better considering the corset was pressing against her organs. They were heading towards the chapel, and it was a slow and quiet ride. She looked out the window for most of the time, and she noticed from the reflection in the glass that Link would on occasion look over her way. He would never say anything, and his expression appeared sour. But by the fifth time he eyed her, she turned towards Link with a raised brow.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked him.

Link frowned and lifted a gloved hand to his mouth before clearing his throat. "You look good," he said.

She guessed that was his way of complimenting her appearance. "Thanks." They were quiet again, and Allen looked out the window once more. It was still early in the day and there were a good amount of people milling around the London streets. Headquarters was nearby, but either way it didn't matter since she had not been allowed to invite any of her friends. This was meant to be an exclusive event.

About a quarter of an hour later, a large cathedral loomed in her view. She turned her attention to the embroidered white patterns of her dress and traced the curvy design with the tip of her finger. "It's not too late to run away, is it?" Allen asked.

Howard Link did not look amused. "It would be foolish, and you wouldn't get far wearing that."

"What, no head start Howard Link? I thought you were a gentleman."

"Regrettably, it's not my job to be a gentleman," Link said.

"Of course. We do what we're ordered to, even if it kills us. So I can't blame anyone, really." Allen said. The carriage stopped and she looked back at her dress. "Don't expect that this will stop me. Maybe some people in the Black Order are hoping that I'll be set aside, but I have my role in this war. I will save as many souls and people as I can."

"I wouldn't expect anything less, Walker," Link said.

The carriage opened. Leverrier glanced at her for only a second before looking at Link. "You came precisely at the right time," Leverrier said. Link nodded his head. "Now that you are here, we can start." Leverrier made a motion with his hand to the person behind him. He offered his gloved hand to Allen, and Allen after a brief hesitation took it. She stepped out of the carriage and she was careful of where she placed her mid high-heels.

There was a small group of onlookers who gawked at her. She stood up straight and held her head high. An organ played from within, and Allen tried to even her breathing. She could feel the strain of her rib cage against the confining material. Leverrier didn't look at her as he took quick wide steps. She was pulled along by her right arm, as he linked his elbow with hers.

She realized at the moment that he opened the doors to the church that the wedding had already begun. She had half hoped that there was still time to maybe talk to the groom and convince him that marrying her would be a bad idea, but that was impossible now. The cathedral was filled with upper-class men and women in fine attire. They clapped and waved the moment that they saw her, and she stared with wide eyes from underneath the gauzy veil. Leverrier had to pull her to make her move and Allen took small steps as she passed rows and rows of people she did not recognize.

She looked up ahead to her destination and saw the minister and a man dressed in a black suite. The man was slim and tall, with curly dark hair. Allen nearly stopped. It couldn't be, but she knew that face.

Adrenaline spiked through her, urging her to do something while her mind was too shocked to think properly. Again, Leverrier pulled her arm for her to follow and she nearly stumbled. If he hadn't been forcing her to walk forward, there was no way she could have taken one more step. She could feel her heart pounding harder, drumming in her ear. She took another look at the man's face.

He smiled wide as she came closer, and it was like all her blood went to her feet, making it nearly impossible to walk. She looked at Leverrier, wondering if he knew that Tyki Mikk was standing next to the minister. Even if his skin was lighter and he had brown eyes, and the crosses weren't on his forehead, she was sure it was him. Leverrier kept his eyes ahead. The holy music continued to play.

Only a few feet left till the altar, and Allen was ready to bolt out the door. This had to be a trap, since there was no way that Mikk was supposed to be standing there. Leverrier gripped her hand so tightly she winced. He looked down at her with arched eyebrows and a disgusted look, before letting go of her hand and pushing her ahead one last time. Finally she stood across from Tyki Mikk and she looked up at his gleeful expression. The music was a dull echo through the room as the minister lifted his hands. The audience sat.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony." The elderly minister cleared his voice. Allen's eyes flicked from the minister to Tyki as the man spoke. She heard half of what the minister was saying, but most of her attention was trying to figure out what the hell was going on. "Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace."

Allen heard this part and nearly prayed that someone, even Leverrier, would say something along the lines of, this man is a Noah. No such response came.

The minister continued on. "I require and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful day of judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment why ye may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, ye do now confess it. For be ye well assured, that if any persons are joined together otherwise than as God's Word doth allow, their marriage is not lawful."

This was her chance to say something. Her only chance. Her arm twitched to point at Tyki Mikk. It must be unlawful for a Noah and an exorcist to get married. That had to be reason enough to end this. The words were on her tongue, but her mouth could not move. It wasn't that she feared speaking the truth, but it was like her jaw was stuck in place. Tyki continued to smile at her and he winked.

The minister read on in his open book, and Allen cursed in her head. "Lord Mikk, wilt thou have this woman to be thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

Tyki kept his brown eyes on Allen as he spoke. "I will."

The minister turned to her, and Allen just stared at the man's wrinkles as he spoke. "Allen Walker, wilt thou have this man to be thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou obey him, and serve him, love, honor..."

Did he just say obey and serve? She shuddered at the thought. The minister's lips moved like two thick grey slugs. The room was too quiet, and she dared not turn around to look at the audience. The lips stopped moving and the minister looked at her expectantly. There was a moment's pause as she realized that he expected her to say something. She bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes.

Could she say no? Surly the worse evil would be agreeing to marry him, than facing whatever consequences of disobeying the Black Order. She could feel a murderous glare at the back of her head, probably from Leverrier. Right, she had already agreed to this. It was her duty as an exorcist. "I will." Allen said it like a curse, but the minister accepted her words and continued.

"Who giveth this woman to be married to this man?" Leverrier stepped forward and moved her closer to the minister who took her right hand at the wrist. The minister held Tyki's hand as well and then joined their hands together. Tyki's calloused hand nearly engulfed her own. For a second she wondered how many people he had killed with this hand.

Now Tyki was repeating after the minister. "I, Lord Mikk, take thee Allen Walker as my wedded wife," Tyki said with a smirk. "To have and to hold from this day forward." His grip on her tightened and Allen looked at anywhere but Mikk's eyes which watched her hungrily. "...for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health...to love and to cherish, till death us do part." The smirk grew and his voice was playful. "...according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth."

It was her turn to say her vows and their hands were separated only to be connected once more. She paid attention now when the minister spoke.

"I, Allen Walker, take thee...Lord Mikk, as my wedded husband," Her voice didn't sound like her own, as if her vocal cords were detached from her body. "To have and to hold, from this day forward," she gulped and closed her eyes. "For better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health... to love, cherish, and obey," The words were strained and came out sounding wrong in her ears. "Till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth." Tyki's tight hold on her hand loosened.

From behind him, a man with a monocle who she did not recognize passed Tyki something which he exchanged with the minister. The minister gave it back. In his fingers something gold flashed and he reached out for her left hand and slipped a ring on her fourth finger.

He held her in place as he spoke. "With this ring I thee wed, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow." Tyki dropped her hand.

"Let us pray..." the minister said. Allen no longer listened to the minister as he spoke, only picking up a few phrases. Her attention was instead on the little gold ring embedded with four blue stones in the shape of a butterfly. It sparkled in the low light against black skin, and looked out of place on her scaly hand. "...And forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation; but deliver us from evil. Amen." Allen wanted to throw her hands over her face in frustration, but the minister then took her right hand and joined it with Tyki's. "Those whom God hath joined together let no man put asunder..." The minister continued, addressing the audience.

"For as much as Lord Mikk and Allen Walker have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a ring, and by joining hands; I pronounce that they are man and wife, In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

The crowd clapped, and Allen was eager to leave.

"You may now kiss," the minister said.

For the most part, Allen had managed to maintain her poker face, but at these words she grimaced. Tyki raised the gauzy veil that covered her face. He lifted her chin in a gentle manner and leaned down. At the sudden proximity, she closed her eyes. She half expected him to ransack her mouth; to crush her body against his. Instead there was only the soft press of lips. His other hand grazed the lace at her shoulder down to her back.

It lasted only a moment.

There was an even greater applause from the audience as Tyki held her hand as they walked down the aisle. A bell tolled from above. Allen didn't look at any of the unfamiliar faces as she followed him. They went through the church doors where a carriage decorated with white roses waited for them. Tyki helped her in before following next. The door clicked shut.

Allen sat as far away from him as she could. "What the bloody hell is going on?" She slipped off the veil from atop her head and flung it to the ground. The tight heels were kicked off next. She had to be prepared if they were to fight. She would have ripped the corset off of her as well, but she didn't dare do that in front of him. Maybe she would just have to tear the side of her dress in case she needed to run. For good measure, she pushed up the sleeves of her dress and flexed her arms.

Tyki grinned at Allen from where he sat across from her. He appeared to enjoy her growing discomfort as his eyes slowly roamed over her form. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Already eager to take off all your clothes, shojo? We haven't even been married for five minutes."

"I'm not-"

"But I don't mind starting now." Tyki chuckled at her expression.

"You got it all wrong," Allen covered part of her face. "Really, don't even go there."

Tyki leaned closer to her and ignored her frown. "I must say, you look ravishable," he said and lifted up her left black hand. "We're going to have so much fun."

It would be a miracle if they reached their destination without destroying half the carriage.

* * *

End of Chapter 4.

I do not own the wedding vows either, they are from an 1871 Book of Common Prayer, and I took out some things in it.

Also feel free to point out my spelling or grammar mistakes. I found some in chapter 2 that made me laugh at how off it was. Thank you for reading.


	5. Chapter 5 Stitches Torn Open

**Dawn of a Gray Millennium**

Chapter 5 Stitches Torn Open

Okay, it's been a while, but I've been a bit busy moving around. I also found a random manga cover that looked like Tyki and Allen-chan, which is volume 3 of _Youko x Boku SS_. I recommend the anime, it's cute (the manga is a little sad). I also recommend the anime shows _Attack on Titan, Fate Stay Night, _and_ The Devil is a Part Timer_ if you haven't seen those…all which I've finished since last month. Now on to the chapter.

* * *

The white lace dress was hiked up over her knees. Allen looked down from an open window with one foot on the ledge. It wasn't that far of a jump; maybe five stories. The wedding dress had to be the worst getaway attire, and she wished that she had something else to change into, but it would have to do if she were going to escape.

Tyki Mikk had left her in this lavish bedroom after having arrived, and in his excitement to get whatever it was on his mind, he hadn't even considered that she might run away. There was no telling how much time she had before his return. She had to act now.

The only thing that made her hesitate before leaping the hell out of there was how headquarters would view her actions. Would they accept her back if she told them her new husband was a monster...or did they already know? And if she did go on the run, would they try hunting her down? But even that had to be better than staying with that Noah. He'd probably try to kill her the moment he got bored of her.

Allen turned her head and glared at the king sized bed with plush red pillows. There was no way she was staying. Especially not after all the lewd comments she had to endure during their carriage ride over. She surveyed the gardens below her. There were only two men tending the yard and she knew that she could easily pass them without any trouble. Allen propped herself further onto the window ledge, with one hand grasping the bottom of her dress and the other on the wall. The wind was cool against her face. She took a deep breath.

"Jump out that window and I'll rip out your organs."

She nearly lost her balance. Allen twisted her neck and her eyes widened as she saw Tyki with two wine glasses and three bottles in his hands. Her body tensed. He was furious, and Allen was sure that he would follow through with his threat. But what did he expect? That she'd be waiting for him on the bed.

Allen hovered there still. "Isn't that what you'll do anyway?" Allen asked with a raised eyebrow.

Tyki straighten up and chuckled as he walked over to a night stand to place the wine down. "Well that depends on how you behave." His voice was low and deceptively calm.

As if she would cooperate. Now it would be a lot harder to escape with an enraged Noah after her. Yes, she could still make it past the garden, but on the busy streets in London it would be almost impossible to become inconspicuous while wearing a wedding dress. They would end up fighting, and too many people could get hurt. If they fought here, would the other Noah get involved?

Tyki narrowed his eyes and Allen waited a moment longer before stepping back into the room. The bottom of the dress spilled to her feet.

"That's better," Tyki said. "Now shut it."

She bit the bottom of her lip to stop from arguing with him, and she closed the window with one hand. Tyki picked up a wine bottle and easily popped it open. Both glasses were filled halfway with the red liquor. Allen watched as he came closer to give her a glass.

"A toast, for a long and happy marriage," Tyki said in a teasing voice.

Before he could hand her a glass she stepped back. "I'd rather not have any."

"Ah, but it's vintage. Not even poisoned, see." He took a deep sip and watched her with half lidded eyes. Tyki was still in his human form and in his black suite. He looked far too comfortable across from her. She kept her eyes trained on him, wary in case he made any sudden movements.

"Do the Church officials know what you are?" Allen asked. If they didn't then maybe she could go back to headquarters. But if they did? Well, she'd have to think of something fast. She noticed that his eyes were looking down the plunging neckline of her wedding dress and Allen crossed her arms over her chest. Belatedly, she realized that just pushed up the small amount of cleavage she had. She quickly put her arms down.

He grinned and tilted his head. "It's funny how I've imagined you in that dress for days, but now I just want to rip it off."

She too wanted to rip up the dress, but for different reasons than his. She glared at him pointedly. "Answer the question."

He took another sip of his drink, before leaning in closer to her. "Haven't you ever heard the phrase keep your friends close and your enemies closer?"

Her eyes narrowed. "So they know?"

Tyki smirked and took another sip. "Even I can't tell you that right now." The sun streamed through the window, basking her in a warm glow. She sighed. Even though he looked so calm, she could tell that he was on the edge of turning. His eyes watched her just as closely, as if this were a game of cards. He was enjoying her discomfort.

"Why not?" Allen asked.

"Because I'm not stupid. I don't want you running back to your organization with info you have no idea about."

She kept her features cool. "But what if you tell me something that makes me hate the Black Order?"

Tyki chuckled. "That's impossible, seeing that you'd do anything you were ordered to. You did marry me, shojo."

Her composed face was slipping and she glared up at the man. "I didn't have a choice."

Tyki shook his head. "So you're saying the Black Order took away your free will? Trust me you are better here than there."

She had to control her temper or else she just might start a fight. Tyki wouldn't get that as a soldier she had to follow orders, even if she were against them. He'd probably think that she was an idiot for doing that. She grit her teeth. "That's right, you did call me the Order's brainless dog. You sure you want me?"

"Still the hard feelings?" Tyki swirled the cup in his hand in a lazy manner. "Oh, I'm sure that I can retrain you. You did swear to your God that you'd serve and obey me."

Her chest pressed against the tight fabric of her corset as she tried to even out her breath, but even so her breathing was constricted. "I'll never do that."

Tyki just shrugged his shoulders. "If it makes you feel any better, shojo, I was practically forced as well."

"You were forced? How spectacular." Allen ran her fingers through her hair, pulling out some pearls that were tied in the process.

"My brother set it up."

"And you couldn't say no?" Allen asked.

"No I couldn't. That is, once I learned it would be you." Tyki set down his now empty glass. "Can you imagine my surprise when Sheril said that a certain exorcist was in the market? The other nobles were offering up their entire fortunes for you, but we had the royal flush."

Allen felt her stomach clench, but still she stood up straight. She had already heard all of this from Lavi, but hearing it from him made her feel dirty, as if she were an expensive whore.

"Do you want to know what made the cardinals and archbishops sweat in their seats?" Tyki asked. His eyes flashed gold in the low light like two setting suns.

"What?" Allen pretended that she wasn't affected by his words.

"Two pieces of Innocence said to be family heirlooms and a chest of stolen coins."

She closed her eyes. This was unbelievable. Really, how could they? And for two? How many times had she risked her life on missions? If they let her still fight in the war, she could get more than two. The Church just wanted to squeeze out all of her worth. She was beginning to shake. There was a light touch at her cheek and her eyes shot open.

"You okay?"

She slapped his hand away. "How many people did you kill to get the Innocence?"

He frowned in thought and counted on his fingers. After a moment he shrugged his shoulders. "Don't you think that's a little morbid to keep track of?" He laughed at her expression.

Thinking that her fellow exorcists had been killed all for this made her want to cry. But she would never show any weakness in front of him.

"And your plan is to get me in bed and then to kill me."

Tyki watched her carefully and his skin began to darken. "I have been thinking about those two things quite often."

"Did you really think," she said with uneven breaths, "that I'd just let you do whatever you want to me?" Already her hands were fists.

"I figured there would be some fights, but I don't think you could resist me for long. And if I remember correctly, you said that the only person you would have sex with would be your husband. So if you want to blame anyone for the situation, you're more than welcome to take the credit."

"I said that so you'd leave me alone," Allen yelled.

Tyki smirked. "Trust me, shojo, you won't ever want to leave me once you have a taste of what I have to offer."

"You just don't get it!" There was no time to second guess her decision as she jumped back from him, aiming straight for the window. "Clown Crown!" She braced herself for the impact of the glass against her left shoulder. The glass shattered around her, but instead of going through the window, she was swung back into the opposite wall. She landed on her stomach, and looked up just in time to catch Tyki's fist in her black clawed hand. She struggled to her feet, but he used his weight to push her against the wall.

"Didn't I tell you I'd rip out your organs if you jumped?" Tyki's eyes blazed with blood lust. He leaned closer to her, using his other hand to graze from where her chest strained against the white lace to her abdomen.

"Clown Belt." Her cape wrapped around her form, stopping his hand. He took a step back and in each palm was a white weapon shaped like one of the stigmata across his forehead. The room was huge, but there was no way it could contain their fight if it escalated.

As soon as she took a wide step to run at him, she tripped on the hem of her dress. She cursed in her head. No wonder Lenalee wore such short skirts. This was impossible. She caught herself before she fell and stood once more. Tyki was slowly walking to her. She looked down at the flowing lace and with one of her claws, she tore the dress so it fell to her knees. Too bad she couldn't tear the corset off as well.

"Tell me, shojo, what are you thinking? Even if you somehow get out of this room, half the Noah family is here."

"I guess I'll just have to knock you out and use you as a human shield then."

Tyki laughed and from his arms flesh eating golems appeared. Allen ran at him once more, her breaths coming shallow from the tight corset. "Crown Belt!" Her Innocence shot white bandages all through the room like a spider web and cut down the Tease.

Tyki dodged her Innocence as he charged her way. One of his weapons caught her claw and the other he used the blunt edge to hit against her side. Allen jumped away, not expecting the stinging pain at her rib cage. He followed her, and Allen shot out more of her Innocence to wrap around his torso. It didn't quite work as she only managed to get one of his hands and they both tugged on it.

The hair pinned at the back of his hair was coming undone, slipping past his shoulders, and covered part of the stigmata across his forehead. To Allen, he looked like a wild animal. But she probably looked no better. For some reason, she was breathing too fast, or at least trying to. The corset stopping her from taking deep breaths and Allen wheezed.

"Had enough, shojo?" Tyki asked, not even out of breath. Allen glared at him. The side of her ribs burned as she breathed, but Allen ignored it. Instead she launched herself at him with her clawed hand extended. They continued to fight with as much force as they could without breaking the entire room. Some of the walls were cracked, and the four poster king sized bed had lost a leg and tilted on its side.

Allen could have continued going, but she was moving slower. Tyki noticed, and with wide eyes, he slammed her against the floor as if she were a rag doll. She didn't make a single noise at the impact because her lungs stopped. In fact, she didn't even fully comprehend that her arm had uninvoked and she grasped the material at the front of her chest.

Tyki was a blurred figure in front of her, which Allen continued to glare at. She had been too embarrassed to rip off the corset earlier, and now she was paying for it. She knew that she had enough energy to keep going for a few more minutes, but it was painfully obvious that she had a bigger problem than Tyki at the moment, because if she couldn't get that vise like corset off then she would die.

It was at that moment that the hands at the front of her bodice were shoved away. She wondered if Tyki actually meant to kill her. Then there was the sound of ripping fabric. Even though she was oxygen deprived, Allen still blushed as she saw the top layer of her dress being torn clean in half. She tried to push Tyki away though her arms were knocked away.

"I'm trying to help you," Tyki said roughly. She shivered when she felt his fingers go through the skin where the corset began. It was only a moment till the corset was split in two. She closed her eyes in instant relief.

Allen was finally able to breathe properly. Even though it was still painful from where her ribs had been bruised, she took in deep breaths of air.

She opened her eyes and was ready to thank him, when she realized just how close he was hovering over her. Allen nearly stopped breathing once again, because his eyes weren't on hers, but looking way down where her dress once was. She could recall a certain see through garment that Madame Winslow had forced her to wear, and now it became apparent as to why she had done so.

Allen's eyes widened and she lifted her head up to see that most of her upper body was practically on display as nothing but the sheer white material covered her. Didn't this just happen only a few days ago with Kanda too?

"Oh my God!" Allen whispered. Dying was probably better than this. She lifted her hand as fast as she could but her fist was caught before it could reach Tyki's face.

"Stop fighting," Tyki said, as Allen began to thrash under him. He had to hold her in place, and Allen blushed red with mortification. He looked at her face now and he had a cheeky grin. "Sorry, shojo. It had to come off." Allen narrowed her eyes.

"Get off of me," Allen huffed.

Tyki's grin widened. "Can't if you're going to punch me." He leaned more of his weight on her and pinned both of her arms over her head with one hand.

"Why don't you kill me then?" Allen asked.

Something animalistic flashed in his eyes, and Tyki smirked. "It isn't your body that I want." He leaned closer and his lips just barely grazed her exposed collarbone to her neck. She wondered if this was what it was like before a lion bit into its prey's neck. "But your pain," he said before kissing her on the lips roughly. She could feel the press of his teeth on her bottom lip. "Your pleasure," his voice was a low whisper against her lips and his hand moved across her navel to rest between her breasts. Her skin flushed warm where he touched. "And your heart."

For a second, she anticipated the feel of his fingers sinking below her skin, reaching in to squeeze her heart. Allen stiffened, but not from terror. This was something she could understand.

A moment later he chuckled and pulled away from her. He still held her down, but now there was a small space between them.

"How about we make a deal?"

Her heart beat didn't slow. "I don't trust your deals," Allen said.

"This time we'll show all of our cards, no cheating." He grinned and his curly hair covered the row of stigmata over his forehead.

"What is it?"

"You have nowhere to go, right?" Allen frowned. "You're planning on running off the moment I turn my back, but you are still trying to figure out where to go since you can't exactly return to the Black Order so easily." Allen stared at him wearily.

"Maybe you're right," she said.

"But that won't work in your favor. For one, what do you think will happen if you run off? My brother is a minister with significant political power, and if you just suddenly run off, that will put your precious Church in an awkward position. Then there's the factor of what will happen to you when you begin to awaken. Once you begin to turn into the 14th, hordes of Akuma will follow everywhere you go. It happened to the previous 14th. So there's no hiding from the Noah family."

Again his eyes drifted away from her face. She still felt too exposed and she tilted her chin up, "I'm not going to become the 14th." Maybe if she moved her leg far enough she could kick him? His eyes snapped back to hers.

"It has already begun. People will die if Akuma are always following you. So what will it take to convince you to stay? A promise to not kill your friends?" The way he said it sounded like he was mocking her. "But if you still wish to leave, I can always take this arm of yours as repayment for the Innocence I had to hand over for you."

She could feel her hands become numb as the circulation was further cut off at her wrists. She held back a grimace. Was it worth staying? It would keep the Order happy for now, and she could keep tabs on the Noah. But still...she would be here with him.

"I'll stay if you can keep your hands to yourself," Allen said. She knew that there was no way that he could do that.

His grin widened, and Allen didn't trust his expression. "Okay, deal," he said.

"What, that's it? There's no way that this will work."

"Let's shake on it." She felt the warmth of his body heat leave as he got up.

Immediately she sat up and covered the front of her chest by crossing her arms. The material of the dress hung loosely at her waist. Tyki extended a hand for her. After a pause she took it and gingerly got to her feet.

The grip on her hand was tight.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to tie you to a leash like the Black Order would," Tyki said with a smirk.

Allen looked at their joined hands and she pulled hers away. "You're no better than them."

Had she sold herself to the Devil a second time that day?

* * *

End of Chapter 5

Maybe I will write the next chapter from Tyki's view point, unless it's more interesting to not know what he is thinking till later. Hmm.

Cheers


End file.
